Flight Paths
by ridesawhitebike
Summary: At some point, complicated looking things unravel themselves to be really rather straightforward. A story of revenge and what it does to people.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know I said all that stuff about jump cut stories and how I wouldn't do anymore? That was a cunning ruse to lull you into a false sense of security, cunning huh? This one, I'll do in chapters though, so it'll all be in one place... All will become clear over time. **

Moses Kingdom sighs deeply, looks again at the computer generated print-out, merely to confirm what he already knows, "_Shame_," he thinks, the day was looking good, sunny after all the rain of the last couple of weeks, he was even planning on having lunch in the park, "_that's not going to happen now"_ he thinks. He reaches over to the intercom on his desk;

"Olive?" he has a deep baritone, Jamaican accent all but gone now after years of London.

"Yes, Mr Kingdom"

"The figures from the latest print out, have you given them to..." The sentence is unfinished as he sees a light flash on his phone "Never mind, Olive, thank you"

He looks at the flashing light for a minute, pauses, picks up the phone, is careful to hold it away from his ear, "Ms Fitch..." he starts

"MOSES, HAVE YOU SEEN THESE FUCKING FIGURES, GET IN HERE"

"Of course" he replies, the line goes dead, he stares at the phone for a moment, carefully puts it down on its cradle, breaths deeply, wonders if he listens carefully enough he could actually hear the Fates laughing their asses off at him. He stands, unfolding his 6'5" frame from behind the desk, adjusts his tie in the window, sucks in his gut, in his youth he played rugby, he doesn't get on the field much anymore, but he's still someone you'd pause before getting into a bar fight with. Walks over the plush carpet, opens a connecting door, walks along the short corridor to an oak panelled door, knocks once, and enters. He sees the girl sitting at her desk, back to him working at the computer to one side of her large desk, by the looks of which, she's yet again been here all night, there are take away pizza boxes, and empty coffee cups strewn haphazardly all over reports and paperwork, she motions without looking up,

"Sit down"

He looks at the chair, sees the tights casually thrown over the back, decides instead to start to tidy the desk, "You've seen the print-out then?" He mentions as casually as he can muster.

"Are they real?" she says to the computer in front of her "What's the source?"

"Oh, they're real, "He pauses, is unsure how to bring it up, decides directly is his best bet "You know you'll have to tell him"

At this news she turns, faces him "That's my decision, not yours"

"Actually," he starts, "with these figures, it'll be a board decision, and you can guarantee that's what they'll decide, you may as well stay ahead of the curve"

She pauses, "its complicated" she finishes

"Katie..." Moses pinches his nose, "One of the clearer clauses of the Proviso was that you were to know where he is...All the time. You do know where he is, don't you?"

"Generally, in a manner of speaking, I know roughly where he is, specifically not quite"

Moses raises an eyebrow, Takes the time to look at the young woman in front of him, his gaze making her uncomfortable enough to glance away. Strictly speaking, under the terms of the Proviso, she was in charge, and could have him sacked, in reality he knows enough to make her life uncomfortable, and besides, she relies on him too much, he knows where all the skeletons are buried, and more importantly, knows which corridors the zombies walk down... He coughs "I think he still speaks to" he racks his brain, oh yeah the one with the supermodel name "Ms Campbell?"

Katie pauses for only a minute "_how the fuck does he know?"_ realises that he wouldn't be doing his job properly if he didn't. She settles for "That's complicated"

"Right, everything seems very...complicated" he answers, "Still..."

"Scotland" she suggests

"Scotland" Moses replies, "Is a big place"

"I know roughly, North East, just dunno where abouts exactly, he moves around"

Moses says nothing.

Katie sighs, this is, she decides, perhaps only the second time in her life she's going to have to ask for Naomi's help. "Get the car; we have to go to Bristol"

OooooO

Naomi is drinking a cup of tea, contemplating the report in front of her, about slum overcrowding in Belize, goes through in her mind the presentation she's making, knows that with the money she's hoping to raise she can help to make a difference. She hears the car, it's difficult not to, looks out of her window, sees the stretched Mercedes glide to a stop outside her house with some difficultly as it's actually wider than her small end of terrace, wonders who in the world that could be, then smiles to herself, remembering exactly who it has to be, frowns, wonders what on earth she's doing here. Decides she may as well stop wondering, and go and answer the fucking door.

Standing in her doorway Naomi sees Katie Fitch get out of the car gracefully, has to admit that dressed in a subtle business suit she is looking good. Hates the fact that her nails are manicured, her hair perfect, knows her shades are the most up to date and exclusive, chosen no doubt by a personal shopper, around the other side she watches perhaps the biggest black dreadlocked man ever to unfold himself out of a car, he's big enough to make the car appear normal sized, they make the oddest looking couple. As she walks up the short path, Naomi can't help but stare just a bit too long, she has that unidentifiable 'Fitchness' about her, she knows them well enough to be able to see the subtle differences, but after all this time, the merest hint of 'Her' in the twin standing in front of her, is enough to set Naomi's heart beating just a little faster.

"Naomi" Katie's trying very hard, smiling

"Katie..." Naomi responds. Crosses her arms, unconsciously still protecting herself against Katie even after all these years, nods towards Katie's companion "Reinforcements?"

"Naomi, this is Moses, Moses Kingdom, my assistant, Moses, this is Naomi" Still polite.

"Naomi", starts Moses, "may we come in"

Silently Naomi, stands to one side, beckons them in.

"Thank you" replies Moses, all toothy smiles.

After being settled into the small lounge, Moses looking uncomfortable folded onto the small sofa, teacup like a doll house replica in his hands, there's an uncomfortable silence, Naomi clears her throat;

"So?"

"I'll come straight to the point" Katie sits on the edge of her chair,"You know where he is, yeah? You talk to him, right?

"I do" Naomi pauses, "He's asked me, told me, on a number of occasions that he doesn't want to be found Katie. I should respect that"

Katie sighs, "All I need is his mobile number, he doesn't need to know that you gave it to me"

"I think I'm the only person that knows it, I think he'll know"

"Naomi, look, we could play this game all fucking afternoon yeah? I haven't got time; I need to know where he is, please"

"Sorry" Naomi stands, "I have work, charity, not that you'd understand Katie, you should go"

Katie closes her eyes for a moment, sighs, "Right, charity. Children in Belize, isn't it? What was it last year? Oh yeah, slum children in India, we gave you £60k right?

"How did you..? You gave me..?" Naomi's floundering, out manoeuvred.

"Oh c'mon Naomi, who do you think funds your charity, who do you think those people you present to each year work for, why do you think he stays in touch with you?" Katie pauses, "You need what? £45k this year right? I'll double it; just give me the fucking number..."

OooooO

Moses says nothing until the car pulls out onto a dual carriageway. Looking out the window he states to no one in particular "that was pretty harsh"

"After what she..." Katie pauses, stops herself from saying something she may regret to the man with too long a memory, she softens her tone "It'll be the least of her worries, I can handle him anyway, I'll make sure he doesn't take it out on her" she looks out of her own window, "It was just business"

Moses nods, she was a piece of work, he had to admit. When it came to getting down to business Katie Fitch had surprised a good many people, himself included. He looks at the number written on a post-it-note "So, d'you want me to..."

"No, I'll do it" She breathes in deeply, dials the number, and waits to be connected. Finally; "Hi...no it's Katie. No, she gave it to me. No, you won't kill her, listen...Will you listen? Thank you, where are you? I need you to sort some stuff out...right, yeah got that, OK, yeah...What? Yes he's here. Right, yes I'll tell him". She closes her phone.

"Is he OK? Do you know where he is?" Asks Moses.

"Yeah, small village near a place called Forres, look it up, I think we'll need to fly, oh, By the way, Cook says you're a Tosser"


	2. Chapter 2

Cook should be in a good mood. Their Supervisor is away in Inverness all morning, perhaps even till after lunch, they're at least a day ahead of schedule, and Gadgie hadn't filled the cab with his noxious farts. He drives down the rough forestry track perhaps more than a few miles an hour faster than he should, taking the bends fast enough for the crew in the back to be thrown to one side, there's noisy complaints, even Gadgie wakes up.

"Wooh, Jimmy, slow doon aye? Yoor nae fuckin' rally driver"

Cook says nothing, but takes his foot off the accelerator pedal a fraction, the green becomes individual trees, rather than a blur. He knows this will be his last day here, and despite himself, he knows he'll miss them. They've become close, it's difficult not to, living as they have done for the last couple of years in a small caravan on the edge of endless forests. These guys have become like a surrogate family to him. There's almost an unwritten Omerta between them. Ask no difficult questions, buy a round when it's your turn, and try to not cheat too obviously at cards, simple rules.

He pulls up next to the marker they left yesterday, kills the engine. There's almost total silence. He breathes in the sweet pine sap, sits in the cab of the Landy for just a moment longer than usual while the others climb out, stretch and unload their gear. Gadgie comes round to the window,

""Off yer arse boss, aye?"

"Right enough Gadgie, you old fucker, let's get the day fucking going, right?" he's overly jovial. Forcing it. He ties his hair back, scratches through a few days growth, gets out of the Landy, stretches, and walks into the dark canopy.

Working as a lumberjack sounds romantic to people who've never done it. In reality, like most manual labour its hot, dull repetitive hard work and the conditions are oppressive, especially in Scottish mono culture forests. Sitka Pines planted close together, ankle deep in rotting pine mulch, and nameless stinking shit. The midges are intense, biting any exposed skin, and almost no sunlight penetrates through the dense plantation. There's nothing to take your mind off the dull ache in your shoulders from the heavy chainsaws, no time for mind drift, as you stay constantly alert for dangers from and to your crew. Even minor injuries can be life threatening when the nearest A&E is a 5 hour cross country drive away.

Cook loves it.

OooooO

From the moment the deal was finalised, and Cook was no longer responsible on a day to day basis, he'd felt a relief akin to a couple of years before after being released from prison. Almost straight away he'd left London, and taking the train rather than the 911 headed first back to Bristol, crashed overnight at Naomi's. They'd predictably got drunk, and of course, predictably he'd fucked it up by trying it on, again.

"Cook, don't. Why d'you have to spoil it..." Naomi had been disappointed rather than really upset. She got up from the sofa, unsteady on her feet. He looked at her, the only person he could really call a mate now.

"Going in the Morning, away." He looked at his feet, unsure.

"Where?" she looked concerned.

"Far enough so I that I don't fuck it up no more" he sorted out the forestry contract using an old prison officer contact.

Naomi knew better than to try and argue with him, "We're a right pair of fuck-ups us, aren't we?"

"What happened Noams?" He shakes his head "It was all supposed to be better than this, why are you still here, why isn't she..."

She'd interrupted "No, don't", she shakes her head, "I love her, that's it, Ok?"

He's stood, moved over to her, and folded her into his arms, "Yeah, she says the same thing."

"Have you seen her?" She'd been suddenly tense

Cook had trodden carefully, "A few weeks back" he'd thought back to the uncomfortable time he'd spent in New York with Emily, How she gone from happy smashed to crying, telling him in a drunken blur about their spirallingly failing relationship.

He'd felt her begin to sob, later when she'd fallen asleep on him; he'd carried her to bed.

In the garden, he called Katie, knowing she'd still be up "While I'm not around, make sure you look out for Naomi, OK?

"What the fuck?"

"Listen, I'll do you a deal, I'll keep in contact through her, you make sure she's OK, ok?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope"

OooooO

The walkie-talkie crackles into life, he hears Gadgie

"Boss, visitors right enough, wee lass here and a fucking giant, asking fer you. Yoo'll no believe the size o the fucking car they've got, man".

Cook takes in a breath "Right, Gadge, I'll be there in a minute" He starts to walk back.

Out of the canopy, he winces in the sunlight, covers his eyes, with a palm, sees Katie, arms crossed, Moses leaning against the car.

"Katie"

She spins, looks his way "Fucking hell, you look like a fucking tramp" takes in his long hair, working clothes," and I can smell you from here"

"Nice to see you too, " he nods "Moses"

"Mr Cook" Moses gets off from the car "We should get going"

Cook turns, sees Gadgie hanging back, walks over. "Gadge, I've got to go, right?"

"What's this all aboot, aye?"

"Past catching up with me, mate. See you around, tell the fellas, right?"

He walks back to the car, gets in without a word.

Katie and Moses exchange a look, they climb in, Moses starts the car, and they begin the long drive back to civilisation. Katie opens the windows so she doesn't have to smell Cook.

After an hour or two they find themselves on the outskirts of Lossiemouth. Cook finally speaks

"Care to tell me why you've come all this way after all this time to come and get me, or can I take a guess?"

"Singapore has come back to bite us on the arse" replies Katie

"Thought it might" Cook looks out the window, "Do we know where he is?"

"Nope, do you?" Katie turns in her seat, "Jesus, Cook, you stink"

"How the fuck would I know where he is, Dinkytits I've been cutting wood for the last few years".

Katie's eyes narrow, "Stop the car Moses" as they pull off to the side of the road, she turns again to Cook, "Out"

He climbs out, lights up a fag, Katie's pacing in front of him. "One, we're in a fucking serious situation here, I'd appreciate it if you'd take it fucking seriously. Two, don't you ever and I mean ever, call me that in front of the staff again, I work my arse for this...your fucking company, a little respect is fucking due. Three, you fucking need a shower, and fucking haircut. Four," she begins to falter," don't think you can walk back and straight into my knic...affections, that isn't going to fucking work". She stomps around to the passenger side, "Get back in the fucking car"

Cook raises his eyebrows, throws the fag to the ground, and gets back in the car.

They stay silent until they reach the RAF base; Moses pulls up at the guardhouse.

"What are we doing here" asks Cook

"Plane's here" replies Katie quietly

"Inverness is just down the road" Cook looks out the window as they drive along the tarmac to the flight line, he sees the private Jet being re-fuelled.

"Our interests and the Government's Foreign interests...overlap sometimes", Katie's being careful, "We get to use their facilities occasionally, and we help them transport things away from prying eyes...It's a reciprocal agreement "

"Fucking hell, I don't even know what that fucking means" Cook is impressed, although he's not about to say so.

The take off is uneventful, in the air Katie gestures to the back of the plane. "There's a shower, go and use it, and there's suits, clothes get changed, yeah?"

Cook closes the door behind him, the first shower he's had in a long time as he turns on the hot water, he takes is time, scrubs weeks of accumulated dirt and sweat off his body. He hears the door latch, and smiles, there's a pause, and then a figure slides into the shower behind him. "Scrub your back?" Katie says quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bristol, Farringdon Road. **

**5 years previously**

This was not how Katie imagined her life to be like, drinking black coffee, watching the washing machine complete its final spin. She doesn't drink her coffee black, but she's got no milk so she's got no choice. The machine finishes and she watches it spin down, rises off her chair, and flips the door open. She empties the load into a basket, and notices yet again, that it appears to contain more of Cook's clothes than hers. It was meant to be temporary, having Cook about, but it's looking more and more permanent. He's struggling to get a job with his record, and to be honest, he's not trying that hard anyway, occasionally a tenner or twenty will appear on the kitchen table, she guesses from drug sales. She doesn't ask, and Cook doesn't volunteer. She stands, and nearly drops the basket as she sees the face of a huge black man with dreadlocks looking in at the window, she screams;

"JESUS"

He walks into the kitchen through the back door, "No, Moses, actually" he says, "Please don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you," he gestures, "I knocked at the front, there was no answer"

"Who the fuck are you, get out of my fucking kitchen" Katie is scared, "What has Cook been up to? Does he owe you money?"

"No, no, look nothing like that, I just need to speak to him" He holds his hands out in front of him palms up.

Katie looks at the counter top, at the big Kitchen knife balanced on the edge of the sink, Moses notices her looking, and lets his jacket fall open, Katie sees the hilt and handle of what looks like a big knife in his trouser waist-band. He looks at her; Katie looks back, "Wanna race?" He smiles. "Look calm down, I'm a lawyer, I just need to see James Cook, he lives here right?"

"Lawyers don't carry knives" Katie is still nervous, but relaxing, if he meant her harm he'd had done something by now.

"It's just habit, I open letters with it mostly" He shrugs apologetically.

Just at that moment Cook comes into the Kitchen at a run, "I heard screaming, what the fuck is going on?" he sees Moses, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Please, I'm Moses Kingdom, I'm a lawyer, can we just calm down, I just need to talk to you about your Grandfather, your Mother's father OK?

"My Grandfather?" Cook is confused "Dunno the fella, my mum and 'im fell out years ago, before I was born"

"So I understand", replies Moses, "Nevertheless, you're his sole beneficiary, he died a few weeks ago"

"Sorry, like I said didn't know the fella." Cook is intrigued, "beneficiary? Of what?"

Moses relaxes a bit, "Can we sit down, and discuss this like normal people? He asks. He moves to a chair, Katie is not certain it'll take his weight. She looks at Cook, and he looks back, shrugs, sits at a chair opposite, Katie moves to sit, Cook Looks at her. "Make us a cup of tea"

"Fuck off and get your own, tosser"

Cook sighs, reaches out for his fags, sparks one up "So what's the old fella left me then?"

"Essentially, a computer programme," replies Moses, "may I?" he indicates a briefcase by the door, He stands and retrieves it "First I need a couple of signatures, and some proof of who you are, Driving licence?" Cook shakes his head "Passport?" Again Cook shakes his head, Cook smiles;

"Blockbuster video rental card?"

"Never mind," Smiles Moses, "I recognise the tattoos anyway, you'll need to sign this though, it's about confidentiality" he reaches into his briefcase, and brings out a couple of bits of paper, lays them on the table top, Moses hands Cook a pen he's just about to sign when Katie buts in

"Hang on Cook, you don't know what you're signing, it could be anything"

"Calm down katiekins, he's just told me it's a fucking computer whatsit, it's hardly the fucking crown jewels, is it?" he signs where Moses tells him.

"Thank you," Moses folds the paper into his case, "Now, if you'll indulge me, I'll give you a little history lesson; your grandfather was a genius, in 1962 he wrote a programme that he knew was useless"

Cook snorts, "Some fucking genius"

"Hang on, that's not why he was a genius, " Moses replies, "He knew in '62 that computers would get faster and more powerful, and that eventually there would be a computer that could run his programme, that happened in 1995, and the company; Empire was set up, that's why he was a genius. Ever heard of it?"

"Nope, should I have done?"

"Probably not" replies Moses, it's only got 22 employees, 2 in London, myself and Olive Bradshaw, a receptionist, and 20 programmers and support staff in Singapore, and was wholly owned by your grandfather, but it does make some money, and that's what you've inherited.

Cooks rubs his hands together "That's more fucking like it, how much money does it make then?"

Moses smiles, "last year, after local taxes, fees, wages and so on..."

"Yeah yeah, "interrupts Cook sounding disappointed "let's hear it then" When lawyers talk like that, he knows it's only going to be bad news.

Moses continues to smile "50 million US"

Katie is amazed, she can't remember a time she's ever seen Cook speechless.

"What does the programme do" Katie asks

"Essentially, it buys and sells shares, it looks for trends and buys or sells in fractions of a penny or cent, or whatever, but it does it very quickly and all over the world and thousands of times a minute, put simply it makes money."

Cook seems to have come back to life, smiles "Let's have a fucking PARTY!" he hollers the last word.

Katie smiles, more like the Cook she knows, Moses holds up his hands. "Hold on, not so fast, you need to make one more decision, there's a covenant."

"A what?" Cook asks

Katie interrupts, "It's legal, generally they mean stuff you can't do" She smiles, as both Moses and Cook look at her, shrugs "I work in a solicitors office"

"She's right", says Moses, reaches into his bag again, pulls out a document "The company you'll inherit has a board of trustees, and they're not blind to way you've behaved in the past, " Moses counts on his fingers, "Thrown out of college, sentenced, sent to prison, absconded, thrown in jail again..."

"Ok, ok, I get the picture" sighs Cook, "So?"

"The covenant requires that you moderate your behaviour, the customers of Empire don't like, shall we say 'adverse publicity' any behaviour on your part likely to have a detrimental effect will be viewed in a dim light"

"What?" Cook looks confused.

Katie interrupts again, "He means you have to stop being a Tit, or they'll take the company off you. Right, Moses?

Moses nods, "Right"

"So, if I sign that", Cook points at the covenant, "Then the 50 million is mine?"

"Yep", Moses, replies, "Can I make a suggestion? " He leans in, "As your first decision, I'd employ her", he jerks his thumb at Katie, "She's a lot smarter than you are"

**Marylebone train station **

**3 years previously**

JJ looks at the small blue and white pill in his hand, looks at his reflection in the mirror in the gents, "_One last time", _he thinks, "_one last pill, then no more, ever again." _ He knows the pill will slow him down, dull the edges, if he was meeting any-one other than Cook, it would matter, but not now, not today, knows this is just the formal bit, knows he doesn't have to be 'real' . He swallows the pill, looks at his watch, judges he's enough time for it to take hold, looks at his reflection again, his right eye tics. He walks out of the train station, hails a cab.

"Gayjay, you fucker" come in to my fucking office" Cook stands behind his desk proudly.

"Please Cook; don't call me that anymore, it's simply not funny."

"Awright, mate, calm down, how you doing anyway, how was Uni?"

"It was fine, it was lonely, but it was fine. JJ looks at his feet

Cook looks uncomfortable for a moment, "Yeah, well, sorry I didn't come and see you, like, but"... he gestures round the office..."I was, Y'know, busy"

"It's alright"

Cook looks around for something to say, they're like strangers "So, Singapore, you sure you want to go?"

"Oh absolutely," JJ seems to come alive "your grandfathers programme is a legend, you've looked at the proposal I sent you? I'm pretty sure I can make it better, this opportunity is so good, this will be..."

"Yeah, yeah, Ok mate, calm down, interrupts Cook, "I've sorted out a flat and stuff, Moses will take you out there and settle you in, OK? All packed, your flight leaves in a couple of hours".

"Raring to go"

OooooO

**Lewisham, London**

**3 years previously **

"I don't want his fucking money, he just buys everything" Naomi's shouting, pacing in their small flat

"I got it from Katie, Not Cook."

"Emily, it's the same fucking thing, Ok?"

"Why are you being like this", Emily starts to well up, "I just want to travel, I thought we could go to America, see Panda..." she trails off, knows she's lost her already.

"I'm not done here, I've still got work to do, I can't just fuck off the US"

"Well, I'm going; this is what I want to do, ok?" She's had enough of compromising; she's making a stand this time, she wants Naomi to know she's not the only one with principles, with a point of view.

Naomi doesn't answer; stands defiantly looking out of the big kitchen window. Hears Emily sigh, hears the door, and turns around too late.

**Empire London Office, W1**

**2 years previously **

"I'm just not cut out for all this corporate shit, Katie, I've tried you know, but it's not me, I can't do this anymore." He knows he's whining, feels like he's explaining split milk to his mother.

"So you're just going to run away, you're such a fucking coward Cook, you know that, like fucking Naomi, scuttling back to fucking Bristol", Katie knows the mention of Naomi will wind him up, doesn't care.

Cook shakes his head "Didn't stop you signing the fucking thing, did it?" he waves the fat document, "This fucking Proviso makes you very fucking rich Katie".

"Oh, fuck off Cook, it's not like I haven't earned it, I do all the fucking work round here anyway"

"So you won't mind if I fuck off then will you?" looks at Katie, wants to hold her, knows he can't.

Katie sighs, looks at the ceiling, is tired of the fight "Where you going?"

"Bristol", he feels stupid that she guessed, read him so easily, "then Scotland"

Katie laughs sharply, nods, "Running back to fucking Naomi"

Cook breathes in, doesn't answer for a long time, gathers himself "I don't wanna argue with you, she's a mate, not like you, you're..."

"A fuck buddy?" It's harsh; Katie regrets it almost straight away.

Cook looks genuinely hurt, for the first time in a long time. He turns, throws a set of car-keys onto what is now Katie's desk, walks.

"Cook, wait" she's talking to a closed door.

OooooO

Katie rolls the expensive single malt around in her glass, she doesn't like single malt, but it's all Cook's got. sitting at Cook's; no, make that; her desk, she's both frightened and if she's honest with herself excited at the same time, looks up suddenly at the computer pinging to life; Incoming mail. She opens the window, "_From JJ, should be about the final installations" _she thinks. Opens the email, it's a link "Click me" it says, "_He's such a fucking geek", _she thinks _"I wonder who he thinks this going to impress?" _ She clicks the link, it opens a web page, a camera onto a bare room, JJ walks into view _"Jesus he's lost weight, and that's a very bad haircut_" she laughs to herself at the now almost skin-headed JJ "_He's such a fucking mong"_

JJ starts to talk into the camera "Cook, welcome to my little world, good news and bad news, good news the changes I've made to the programme are, as I predicted, excellent, it's running 10% faster than before, now for the bad news, I put in a little virus you might like to know about..."

Katie sits up, she's not really listening to the words he's speaking, its voice she's more interested in, a flat dull monotone, and was that a tic on his right eye? There, and again another. "Oh shit", she says aloud, months of looking after a barely sane Eff a long time ago had opened her eyes, and she know she's looking a man on the very edge of sanity, she reaches out blindly for the phone, presses a single button whilst watching the computer, it's answered "Moses, "she says, "get in here"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is last bit of set up, story going to get going properly now. Sorry for dullness. Wanted it to be right, y'know, wanted it to work properly. I know the idea's a bit, well gash, but hey. Oh, it's going to get maybe a bit violent, but in a cartoonish sort of way, so don't worry and I fancied writing something a bit thriller/noir-ish, seeing as clearly; I can't write sex/love scenes.**

**Hope you're enjoying it. **

**Empire London Office, W1**

**Present day.**

With the blinds closed and the tall up lighter in the corner on a low setting, they'd found a long time ago you could make the big office they'd both called theirs at various times; almost cosy. Cook had had the long leather sofa installed when he'd moved in. The throw that partially covered them both now was Katie's addition, and the half bottle of vodka they alternated swigging from had been an impulse purchase on the way in. Cook lays with his head on Katie's lap; she sits legs folded underneath her playing idly with Cook's long hair, still unsure whether it she likes it. They'd remained silent now for a while, each deep in thought. Cook is playing absentmindedly with a spliff. Katie sighs eventually.

"Are you going to light that, or just fucking play with it all night?"

Cook smiles, hands her the spliff. She lights it, takes in a long drag and holds it squinting through the smoke, she lets it drift out of her mouth then hands it to Cook. Her voice's husky when she asks;

"If I hadn't come to get you...would you have come back?"

"Dunno, no, yeah, probably"

"Oh, convincing", Katie slaps him playfully. Cook smiles

"Yeah, I'd have come back, sooner rather than later, I just needed to get away, you know? This", he waves the vodka bottle at the office, means the company, "It fucks with my head too much".

"You know how I feel about all of this, don't you?" asks Katie "I can't have children, I don't want to get married...yet, I don't even know if I want to settle down."

"That's pretty much what I thought." Cook replies, he hands her back the spliff, she taps the ash, takes another drag.

"Two years though, with nothing but that Scottish bloke, what was he called?

"Gadgie?"

"Yeah, what sort of name is that? Didn't it drive you nuts, I mean what did you do up there?"

"Cut wood, get pissed, play cards "Cook nods, "It was good, y'know, simple."

"I missed you being here." Katie says almost in a whisper "In a small way every day, each time the phone rang a part of me always hoped it was you."

"I suppose I was scared that we'd run out of time, you and me, that you'd get bored of me sooner or later, that we'd get diluted. I wanted what we had to be...concentrated I think..." He runs out of explanation.

She smiles, runs her hand through his hair, "Oh Cookie, you do talk the most utter shite sometimes"

He reaches up with his free hand, holds the hand playing with his hair firmly but gently "Do I now?"

Katie nods thoughtfully "Yes, you do." She's thinking that as thoughtless as he can get sometimes, that touch on her hand is as aggressive as he ever gets with her, she suddenly realises that she can slap him, playfully kick him, and even on one occasion she'd ball up her fists and properly punched him, and he never even pretends he's going to retaliate. He's never raised a hand to her. Well, apart from sex she'd thought, but even then just the thrusts and lunges of perfect normalcy. She'd been left with bruises, scratches from other lovers, but with him...Nothing. This will, she concedes, need thinking about.

Katie pauses, "Was there," she takes in an involuntary breath..."anyone?"

"Why would you care?" Cook's smiling, teasing her

"Oh, fuck off, don't make me..." Katie feels stupid for bringing it up, her mind drifts back.

_They'd spent a long weekend in Paris trying to convince a huge European media multinational to lease the programme, when the sale had finally gone through, they'd gone out to celebrate, and had found themselves in one of Paris' most expensive restaurants staring across a table at each other, the excitement of their first big sale had turned into something else entirely. They called for the bill half way through their meal, and had quickly got back to Cook's hotel suite. It had been frantic, breathless. Cook had discovered some things about Katie that weekend. That she made love like a lethally disjointed cheetah on speed, for one. It had been interesting; she was an enthusiastically experimental lover. In a moment of quiet, they'd had an Effy inspired game of truth._

"_I think I've never, y'know..."Katie had suddenly become coy, buried her head in his chest, finally. "...come."_

_Cook was amazed, "Really? Never?"_

_Katie looks confused, "I don't think so."_

"_You don't think so? You'd know, trust me"_

_He'd been gentle and thoughtful, considerate, sweet even. Afterwards, when she had. Twice, loudly, she lay in his arms smiling. "You're never going to let that one go are you?"_

"_Nope" he'd laughed._

Cook tilts his head back, looks her in the eyes, shakes his head, says almost softly "No, there wasn't"

Katie half smiles.

"Although", says Cook mischievously," Eileen at the Bell, right, she had enormous..." He holds his hands in front of his chest, "after a few, I could've easily..."

"Fuck of, pig" Katie pushes hard, Cook lands on his arse, spilling the vodka. He laughs from the floor at her

"Got you..."

She frowns at him, "We're Ok, we're still OK, aren't we?"

"Of cour..." He begins, pauses, then nods "Yes, we're OK"

Katie smiles, properly smiles. Joins him on the floor.

OooooO

Katie has a serious look on her face, "Cook, we need to sort out the JJ thing, the virus, it's taking more and more money"

"Are we..."

"No, not all, We're literally rolling in cash, he'll never take it all, it's almost like the virus is designed to be, y'know, enough of a nuisance to remind us it's there, but it's never going to bankrupt Empire, it can't"

Cook Stands says nothing, walks over to the window overlooking Hyde Park, "Where the fuck are you JJ" he says to no one in particular. Katie Stands wraps the throw round herself, joins him at the window.

"We've had people looking for him for years now, but he's nowhere, fuck knows. I've no idea what he wants, but I can't help thinking this...Is for something that we're supposed to understand, y'know?"

They've had this conversation before, but like a tongue probing a sore tooth, Cook can't help himself. "You're certain, what you saw on that video. You reckon he was, y'know..."

"Cook, I've seen it, yeah, I've seen enough to know, if JJ's not getting help, proper help, then it'll just get worse."

OooooO

Cook is asleep on the sofa, Katie can't help herself, she's at her desk sorting through some emails, finishing off, and then she'll join him. She notices one from Emily, opens it first. Is suddenly wide eyed, she calls out "Cook, wake up" It takes a couple more shouts and she contemplates throwing a large paperweight at him before he stumbles over to her. "Read that" She says.

Cook squints, reads Emily's email.

"It's got to be a set up" Cook finally says, "He gets in contact all of a sudden, with Emily; wants to meet? Does she know?

"Not all the details, no. "Katie says, "She knows to get hold of me if he does. We have to go though, right, I mean; it's Emily."

"Yeah, we've got no choice; I think that's why I think he's set this up." Cook is tense. "We need to get to New York, with Moses as well I reckon."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Short and not so sweet. Thanks for lovely reviews, it's nice to know some-one likes what you do, cheers my loves. You're so going to hate me for this one though. **

**New York**

**04.36am EST**

The motion detector alarm sounds, waking him. He breathes in deeply, rubs his eyes, runs his hands over his grade one. He checks the cameras are working first, and then checks the laptop is capturing the images. Once all is running to his satisfaction, he takes a swig of water from a bottle and visits the bathroom. The cameras are pointed through the window at the apartment bedroom opposite. He doesn't particularly watch the images he's recorded, he's knows they will be useful later, but the lives of the unreal don't particularly interest him.

They are useful, the unreal people and certainly he could not live the life of a real person without them, and in many ways some of them are interesting, and have ideas, and can do things that seem to him almost real, but inevitably they reveal themselves to be the unreal, and he almost always loses interest. Certain unreal people interest him greatly however, and one in particular over and above all the others. He regards it as his purpose to ensure that that particular unreal learns the very difficult lessons that he himself had to endure during his slow transformation from unreal to real. He remembers the process all too clearly, the realisation of the true purpose of the pills given to him, his slow and sometimes agonising struggle to deal with at first the hyper reality he found himself in. He'd applied all his considerable intellect to it, strategies to conceal his real nature to those around him, mechanisms to cope with the altered universe he'd found himself cast into. He regarded it as a personal triumph that he'd succeeded beyond what even he'd thought possible, going from strength to strength over successive years. He finishes in the bathroom, is careful to wipe around the bowl, and to wash his hands using the soap dispenser on his right, and the paper towels to his left. Once he's finished drying his hands he puts the one paper towel he's used into the toilet, checks all is as it should be, and only then flushes. He goes to walk out, notices the soap dispenser nozzle, goes back, moves it, checks around again, leaves. It is these small differences that mark out the real from the unreal.

He checks the watch on his right wrist, set to EST. He realises that he hasn't much time. He squats on the floor and begins a short exercise routine, he is careful always to make sure that he keeps in as physically as good a condition as he can. He finishes with sit-ups, wipes his forehead with another paper towel. He is nearly done here. He checks the time again, makes sure he has the mobile set up to send the message at the correct time, fusses over the angle of the cameras one last time, checks batteries, and power leads, knows all is in order. Scans the room quickly, sees the paper towel that he used after his exercises and admonishes himself.

"Stupid stupid, even the unreal will find this. Remember: Integrity"

His right eye tics, as it always does under stress, one day he is sure even an unreal will pay attention to it; he knows his time is short. He picks up his small rucksack, carefully measured to be certain to fit in every major airline's cabin luggage dimensions, walks out of the flat he's called home for these last six months, and pushes the keys under the door. He's not worried about the cameras, mobile and lap top, all top of the range. Money, possessions don't interest him, these are the worries of the unreal. On the street it is already muggy, it will be another hot New York day, and he won't be sorry to leave the humidity behind him. He stands at the edge of the kerb, waits for 10 minutes before a cab stops.

"JFK"

It has begun, finally.

**John F Kennedy Airport Private Lounge **

**05.13am EST**

It had been difficult to sleep on the nearly eight hour flight from Heathrow. Both Cook and Katie are feeling the effects. Moses alone seemed to be immune to long haul flights, whilst they had stood, slightly bewildered, he organised a hire car for Cook, and a limousine for himself and Katie. He came back with keys, tickets and assorted paperwork

"Mr Cook, your car is ready at the Avis Prestige desk; there are directions to Cambridge being prepared now."

"Right, thanks Moses." He turns to Katie, "Right that's me, I'll call you once I've spoken to Panda, will you be OK?"

Katie Nods, "Be careful, yeah? You don't have a Moses." It's a poor attempt at humour, but Cook appreciates it nevertheless,

"It'll be fine, it'll be a dull drive, I'll have a nice chat with Pandapops, and be back before you know it. " He hugs her. He's not sure who exactly he's trying to reassure. "Careful, yeah?"

"You too" She stands on tip toes, pecks his cheek, the closest she's ever been to intimate with him in public.

Cook walks down the corridor, and out to the car park, he's shown an Audi, and an Avis rep hands him a set of maps and directions to Harvard University.

**Emily's Apartment **

**08.15am EST**

Emily's alarm goes off; she reaches over blindly, slaps in its general direction. Rolls onto her back, rubs her eyes open with the heels of her palms, and shakes the figure next to her.

"I have to go to work, you'll have to go. "

The girl wakes reluctantly, climbs out of bed, and heads for the bathroom. Emily waits impatiently. Finally the girl emerges, and Emily watches as the naked lanky blonde walks casually back into the bedroom, she's both envious of the girl's obvious lack of inhibition and ease with her own nakedness, as well she might as she is stunningly attractive in a way that only Californians can be, and yet at the same time Emily's annoyed by her brazenness. She pulls the sheet higher to cover her own pale breasts, given what they were doing only hours before Emily realizes that she's being slightly absurd, and lets the sheet fall away again, and swings her legs out, she runs her fingers through her short hair. She watches the girl dress, careful to avoid eye contact or conversation. Finally the girl is ready to go, takes a pace over, and kisses Emily's cheek. "It was fun" is all she says before turning and leaving, pausing only at the table in the small hallway to pick up an envelope fat with dollar bills. Emily watches from the bedroom, says nothing. Her stomach churns audibly, and she only just makes it to the bathroom before vomiting copiously into the toilet bowl.

**Heathrow Airport**

**18.05 BST**

JJ is finally though passport and custom controls, and steps officially back onto UK soil for the first time in a long time, he breathes in deeply, certain he can taste an unidentifiable Englishness in the air, he smiles, it's good to be home. He's closer than ever to restoring the integrity of the tribe, he thinks. He checks the watch on his left arm, notices the time, rummages in his rucksack for a train ticket bought over the 'net, and a small piece of paper. He looks for an information board, and heads in the direction of the lockers. Find the ones he's looking for, and referring to the small piece of paper, punches in a four digit code. The door swings open. Being very careful JJ removes the box from the Locker, and places it straight into his rucksack; he zips it up, and heads for the train station. He has to run the last 50 metres or so, but it's not a problem. He finds a single seat away from other passengers, and without taking it out of the rucksack, checks the contents of the box. Notes the new Glock G17 and spare magazines, just as he requested. Later a bored attendant pushing a trolley comes past, JJ looks up, asks brightly.

"Are we on time? I have an appointment to keep"

The attendant checks her watch,

"Yeah," she says in a bored voice, "we'll be in Bristol in 40 minutes or so."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the chapter with the violence in it. Sorry, it doesn't end well. If you're nervous, or you've just had your tea, I can only apologise. 'Things' will get better. That's a promise, ok?**

**Harvard University**

**09.03am EST**

Cook was feeling impatient and frustrated, he'd managed to hit Cambridge just at rush hour, and to him it seemed every car was trying to get to Harvard. After his flight, the two and a bit hours of driving on American roads he was feeling less than charitable towards his fellow commuters. He'd argued with Katie about the need to come and make sure Panda, and by default Thomas, were OK, and he suspected, rightly as he'd discover much later, that she just wanted him out of the way, fearing that his impulsiveness would get him into harm. After much swearing, and with more than a few wrong turns once he'd found himself on the campus, he'd located the small block of offices were he'd been told he could find Panda. He'd found a parking space, and finally turned off the engine of the large Audi. He'd climbed out, and stretched turning his face instinctively towards the sun, a habit he'd grown into in Scotland. Looking around and seeing no-one to ask, he headed to the first door he could see. Once inside, he'd found some-one in a corridor;

"I'm looking for Panda Moon?"

He was met with a black stare for a moment, then; "Oh," some laughter, "You mean Professor Moon?" the young man gave him some directions, followed by "You can't miss her office" as he walked away

He'd followed the directions, rounded a corner, and found himself confronted by several doors, presumably the entire faculty Big Cheeses, judging by the decor. He suddenly saw the office that must belong to Professor Moon. He laughed out loud. Signs covered the door; one simply said "SHOES!" another beneath it said "Bats need love too"

He knocked and entered the office, no sign of Panda, although the student he'd met had said she was about today, he looked about the small comfortable looking office, walking around to her side of the desk, he'd casually picked up a toy black sheep, and wondered if it had a meaning. He carefully placed it back, and noticing the pictures, picked them up, one by one. First, one of Panda and Thomas and a couple of very young kids, a nice one of Thomas by himself, a recent one of Panda and is that? He looked closely yep; Emily, short hair, laughing into the camera, huge glasses of cream sundaes in front of them both. He found himself imagining their lives, he felt almost...Jealous.

He was suddenly mugged from behind, a couple of arms snaking round his waist, a loud shriek in his ear;

"COOKIE? It is you, I thought it was, you look great, don't I look great as well?" it comes out in the usual Panda rush. Panda releases him, and does a spin. Cook has to admit, that yes, from where he was standing she does indeed look pretty good, the slightly chubby teenage Panda he knew and loved had been replaced by a leaner, angular sun tanned version.

"Looking good, Pandapops." Cook smiles, reaches out and hugs her again. "Man, it's good to see you."

"I run, " she smiles, "Emily taught me, It's great for thinking, you know, all your cares just float away."

"Running, eh? " Cook thinks about telling her about chainsaws, and forests, and how it makes him calmer, sees the ancient Oaks and Beeches in the garden outside her office, thinks better of it. He settles on "I'll, err, give it a go."

Cook motions to the pictures on her desk, "Living the life, eh?"

"Cookie, I couldn't be happier, Tommo, right he's got a teaching job in one of the local High Schools, Ems comes up sometimes, we've got two lovely kids, Esme, and," She pauses, briefly, then says finally, quietly "Freddie..." she trails off, looks at him as if to confirm that it's ok.

Cook smiles, "I know, Katie told me, it's great, he'd have loved it."

Panda sighs "He's a right little fucker I can tell you, gives me nothing but grief"

Cook looks momentarily shocked, then starts to laugh, and Panda joins in "Well he is..." It makes Cook laugh all the harder.

OooooO

They wander into the garden outside her office with their coffee.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure, over here on business?" asks Panda, sipping at her too hot drink

"Not quite, Panda, in New York sort of business, hopeful sorted soon, listen, have you heard from JJ at all?"

"JJ?" Panda looks away.

"Panda, it's important, Emily..." Cook decides to come clean, "He's ill, Panda, she might be in danger, we all might, it's why I came to see you."

Panda looks at the ground, "I saw him 6 months ago, he was looking pretty ill. I thought he was still working for you?"

"He was a while ago, where was this Panda?"

"New York, I was down for a conference, bumped into him literally, by accident, in a hotel lobby, well weird, he looked haunted, you know, he's lost weight, hair gone, he's not JJ"

"What did he say? Anything?"

"Hardly anything, really, it was like he didn't really know me, y'know, made some excuse about running late, it was as if he couldn't wait to get away from me. What's wrong with him Cook?" Panda looks concerned.

"I've no idea at all Panda, mate. " Cooks sighs, "If you see him again, call me or the Police, OK?"

"The Police? What's going on Cookie?"

Cook scuffs at the ground with his shoe, "Dunno, Panda, dunno, I have a feeling we'll know soon though"

**New York **

**16.33 EST**

"Katie, it's me, I've just had a text from JJ, we're meeting a bar, downtown from here called Bar on A, it's in Stuyvesant, not the greatest neighbourhood. Can you get here?

Katie checks with Moses, "Yes, he knows where it is, we'll meet you there, be careful, yeah?"

"Oh course, Katie, I'm not stupid, it's just JJ, for fucks sake"

Katie wants to say something, but Emily has already rung off.

OooooO

Katie and Moses enter the bar, there's a low murmur of noise that drops a fraction as the bar cliental all turn to look at the odd couple, they see Emily, Katie waves. As Emily rises fractionally from her seat, 3 men at the far end of the bar stand. Moses, stiffens next to her, and before she can begin to say "Moses, no" he is past Katie and pushing her behind him. She feels rather than sees him move, he seems supernaturally fast, Katie grabs for Emily, and pulls her close, she automatically falls to the floor, as her training with Moses have taught her, she whispers fiercely into her sister's ear, "Stay down. Don't look" and wraps protective arms around her younger twin's head and shoulders.

There is a shout and scuffle, and Katie knows that it has begun. She risks a look, and sees Moses' blade hand flashing upwards in a graceful arc. At the top of the swing, the large blade catches the light and it flashes, illuminating the fountain of scarlet that its passing has created, under pressure it coats the nearest chairs and table in a fine mist, and further away droplets fall in heavy splashes like grotesque summer rain. The man is dead. He's been cut from groin to throat in one manoeuvre, his brain and nervous system has yet to register the fact, but Moses already knows, and has moved past him. Katie closes her eyes, swallowing hard as the bile rises in her throat. There's a cry of "No fighting! No fighting!" from somewhere, and there's a rush and stampede as the bar empties around them. Katie feels something land against her foot, and looks down, is momentarily confused by the flesh coloured U studded with white and gold by her foot, until she realises with mounting horror she's looking at a jaw bone recently separated from its owners head, she hears now the gurgling screams. She feels warm splashes by her foot, and realises that Emily has been less successful at keeping her lunch, "I said don't look," then more softly "close your eyes."

There's more screaming, and then silence, Katie begins to smell the aftermath; blood. She imagines this is what an abattoir must smell like. A large hand falls on her shoulder, it taps twice; Moses.

"We should go" A statement not a request, he barely seems out of breath.

"JJ?" asks Katie

"Not here, set up. C'mon lets go." He picks her up underneath her armpits, pulls Emily up, half carries, and half pushes them out and into the car. "I'll call Victor, he owes us a favour"

As they tumble into the back seat, Moses runs around and jumps behind the steering wheel, they move off into the traffic, and away from the scene of carnage they've created.

OooooO

**Bristol**

**21.33PM BST**

JJ stands on the road outside the small end of terrace he knows so well from his teenage years, thinks about the number of hours his unreal self spent here, drinking, smoking occasionally, dancing, partying. "What a waste of time" he says aloud to himself. He walks up the short garden path, and knocks sharply once on the door.

Naomi isn't expecting anyone but its not unusual for her friends to come by and drag her to the pub opposite, she switches off the telly and goes to the front door.

JJ smiles as the front door is opened, and waits as Naomi finally recognises him. He has to admit he probably looks a lot different from when she saw him last.

Naomi is shocked into silence be finally recognising JJ, she moves onto the step in order to hug him when she is stunned by the fist that connects with her nose. Blood and snot instantly cover her face and she feels her nose pop as the cartilage breaks under the onslaught, she staggers backwards into her hallway, and covers her face and nose with her hands, initially to shocked to even cry out, the second blow to her face cracks several teeth on the left side, and she is spun around by the force of it, slamming hard against the wall, she crumples into a whimpering heap, crying out. She feels only pain, and the steady flow of her own blood both out of her nose, and choking her as it flows down her throat. That pain is momentarily forgotten as a kick smashes into her ribs cracking both 7th and 8th on her left side. Luckily for her, they only fracture and no organs are damaged. Taking a breath now is like breathing fire.

JJ is distracted by a photo on the wall, and he takes a step closer to have a proper look. Freddie holding a pint, Emily and Naomi wrapped into each other, Eff and Katie laughing. He is looking the wrong way. He's seen it before, has a copy himself. Half smiles at the memory, looks at the other photos in montage, breaths deeply. Remembers suddenly, and looks down at the young woman at his feet as if she is some minor inconvenience like an insect that needs dealing with. She is crawling round in a pathetic circle, clutching at her sides, dribbling blood onto the carpet. He breathes again, picks her up by her hair, and grabs her car keys with his other hand,

"You need to come with me. " Is all he says to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**New York**

Moses has the volume of the TV turned down, until the bulletin he's looking for comes on, he turns up the volume on the remote, and a bland TV American news voice comes from the TV,

"...And in Local news, Federal Agents are today seeking a man fitting the following description in connection with what they are calling a gangland related revenge murder, a triple murder in a downtown bar" the anchor man is replaced by a generic photo fit of a white man, it could be anyone of a million New Yorkers. The Anchor man continues "Federal Agent Victor Gutierrez is confident that several leads will be fruitful, meanwhile the bar owner Frank Weeks has been unavailable for comment. Now the weather for the Tri-State area, Vanessa..." Moses turns off the TV, nods.

Katie had stopped pacing for a moment while she watched the news, let's out an explosive breath, "Sorted then." Looks over at Emily perched on the edge of the large bed of Katie's Hotel room were she'd remained silent and still shaking from the attack in bar. Emily suddenly looks up.

"What the Fuck, Katie." She's angry.

"Emily, Moses just saved your life." Katie walks over tries to put a hand on Emily's shoulder, Emily shrugs it off. "Calm down, yeah, you're in shock."

"No Fucking surprise there then, your tame fucking assassin just turned that bar into a fucking charnel house. " Emily's eyes are wide, "You're not in shock are you..." it's an accusation.

Katie looks momentarily angry at her twin, realises this isn't the time for a sisterly shouting match. "No, Moses has..." she reaches for the right words, "Intervened before." Looks at her sisters wide eyes, "Emily, what we do, what Empire does, yeah, it's..." she rubs her face, more tired than she realises. "Come with me" She steps onto the balcony, grabs the bottle of Vodka from the bar in the corner on her way out. Emily follows, mute.

Katie is leaning on the rails looking at the corner of Central park, Emily stands next to her sister, Katie hands her the bottle, takes a breath. And without looking at Emily, begins;

"Empire, the company? It sells money, OK? You understand? The people that can afford it have more money that you can count and we make more for them. Some of our customers are Government...let's say 'Agencies', "she hyphens the air." You understand? " Katie doesn't look at her sister, Emily hands her back the Vodka bottle, and Katie takes a swig, hands it back, continues. "We do them a favour by looking the other way at their activities; they in turn do us the occasional favour in return...she pauses, "we make them lots of clean money, you understand? " She's finally quiet. They both say nothing, just look at the view. Finally Emily says quietly.

"You think those men would have killed me?"

Katie takes a breath, "I don't know Emily, I don't know what JJ wants, he probably doesn't have a clear picture himself, he's lashing out I think, I think he wants to hurt... I dunno, me? Cook? I dunno. "She sighs.

Emily says nothing, they continue to look at the view, she reaches out without looking and takes Katie's hand, squeezes. Katie squeezes back.

**Bristol **

Naomi is unsure how long she's been unconscious, as she slowly comes round, she remembers being thrown into the back seat of her own car, and being driven, every bump and pothole in the road sending crashes of pain through her ribs and face as she lay face down on the seat. She sort of remembers being thrown into a room, and then; blank...She's aware that her hands are bound, and that she's wearing what feel like swimming goggles, but she can't open her eyes anyway, they're swollen shut. She tries to move, the agony of her ribs makes her cry out, and she falls on her face, and almost blacks out from the pain. "Fuuuuccccckk" it's a guttural moan, as she fights not to be sick. She's aware that at some point she's wet herself. She begins to cry. A voice she recognises speaks from a corner.

"Try not to move, you'll only hurt yourself" It's casual, as if talking to some-one who's slipped over.

Naomi stiffens, "JJ? What..." She's so confused she doesn't know where to begin. She hears a sigh.

"You're an insurance policy, in case activities in New York didn't go the way I planned, and judging by the fact I haven't received a call, they haven't, so congratulations, you're no longer the understudy, you're centre stage"

She hears him come over to her, feels the goggles being removed, squints at the sudden light, sees JJ smiling through swollen watery half closed eyes. "That better?" He asks. She spits at him, and is gratified to see a large glob of blood and snot land on his face, his hand flies back, she hunches waiting for the blow to land, it doesn't. Instead he just wipes his face, and walks away. He starts to talk

"You're bait, that's' all, and second place bait at that, I didn't even know if you'd be at home, I wanted Emily." He pauses, looks over at her, at her reaction, knows he has her full attention. He picks up a laptop, places it on the floor next to her, "Watch" he presses play.

Naomi sees a view of a room through some curtains, it's a hazy green night vision view of a bedroom, she sees two figures, women, come into the room, the camera zooms in on them, they're kissing obviously drunk, they start to undress each other, and briefly one of the figures turns full face to the camera, and Naomi instantly recognises Emily, the other figure is a blond, lanky, she looks_..."looks like me"_, she thinks. JJ is speaking again. "She's a prostitute" he's waiting for reaction. Naomi closes her eyes, and to his surprise, she begins to laugh, "Yey, go Ems, at least she getting some..." she starts to laugh hard, he snaps the laptop shut, Naomi carries on laughing.

"Shut up" he shouts.

"Fuck you, cunt" She snarls back. "You don't frighten me, you're pathetic"

JJ looks like he's going to kick her again; instead he walks out the room, and shuts the door. Naomi's laughter dies in her throat; she begins to cry, she's never been so scared in her life.

**New York **

Cook comes into the suite at almost at a run, he sees Moses, and nods once in his direction, and runs to Katie, hugs her tightly, "Are you Ok?"

"Yes, Im fine, Ems is a bit shaken up" she's aware of Emily's raised eyebrows.

Cook releases her looks over to Emily, "You Ok?" Emily just nods.

"I don't get this, what's going on? Cook looks confused, "He must have known Emily would let us know that he'd been in contact, so he must have known we'd be there with" he indicates Moses, "back up".

Katie shrugs. "We're all here, Cook, he's tried to get Emily, Panda and Tommo are Ok, and they know to call the Police, we're Ok, he's not been in contact with us directly..."

"Naomi" It's quiet, from Emily, she goes on "We're all here, she's on her own in Bristol" she sucks in a ragged breath, looks away, Katie moves over and pulls her into a hug.

"Oh Jesus," he swears, "call her, quickly"

Katie holds the phone away from her ear, "Nothing, I've tried her home, and mobile, no answer"

Cook stalks around the room like a caged animal, he's frustrated. "Moses, get the plane sorted, we need to get to Bristol"

Suddenly his phone bleeps into life, a text. It's from JJ. He reads it aloud;

"The Shed"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Some I some I some I murder, some I some I let go"_

_MIA, Paper planes._

**JFK Airport **

**Queens**

Cook strides across the apron to the waiting Gulfstream, it's his last chance to make the call on his mobile, and he's talking quickly "You've got the directions, yes? Bring the gear, don't arse around, just get there, yeah? I've got to go". He switches off the phone as Katie beckons him to hurry, he breaks into a jog.

**Bristol**

She's rudely awakened by JJ shaking her shoulder, "Showtime" he whispers into her ear. It's worse, she thinks, than the shouting. She's beginning to lose track of time now, she been in this room so long. She thinks its two days but can't be sure. There's nothing here to measure the passing of the hours, the windows are taped with bin-liners, and the single bare blub hanging from the ceiling is constantly on. Her world consists of a mattress, and a rough blanket. Naomi has decided that if she's going down it's not going to be without a fight, and she keeps up a constant stream of questions, requests for food and water, she knows she risking it, she can clearly see JJ's not in a normal state of mind. It was a struggle to get him to let her use the bathroom, and it's humiliating as he insists on both watching her, and then wiping the seat with paper towels afterwards, making her wash her hands almost ritualistically. She's not had anything to eat and only the smallest amount to drink, and her stomach growls in protest. Her nose is broken, she can feel it, and two of the teeth on her left side are definitely loose, and a third throbs violently, giving her almost hallucinogenic headaches. She's certain that her ribs are at the very least fractured; she can feel that well enough, every-time she rolls over in her few hours of troubled sleep. The pain is enough to make her cry out. All her requests for some sort of pain relief medicine are met with a lecture about the dangers of pills. She's passed blood, she's uncertain what that means, but it can't be good.

"Can I have something to eat, JJ, I'm so hungry" and so the rituals begin.

"No, it'll be over soon, you can stop worrying about food." He replies. "Don't talk."

Something in the way he replies, makes Naomi nervous, "_soon be over, worrying about food" _these are not good signs. She tries one last time. "Please JJ, something for the pain"

"I said, SHUT IT" He slaps her hard across the face, left side, the loose tooth is dislodged, the pain goes through her jaw, into her brain sending pain radiating to every nerve ending making her weak at the knees, she stumbles, almost falls, and is only held up by JJ. She spits, blood, and a fraction of enamel. She groans, and squeezes her eyes tightly together trying to breathe steadily; it is at this point she decides that if she's not getting out of this, then she's going to do her damndest to take him with her.

He breathes hard trying to calm down. "You need to shut the fuck up, OK? Don't fucking talk, you never did know when to stop fucking talking". She feels his spittle land on her face he's that close. "I've no idea why she likes you, never fucking have. Fucking Bitch."

He pulls her roughly to her feet, and almost pushes her out of the room. She's in a small landing of a regular house, she can tell that no one lives here, It's devoid of any furniture or signs of life, it's cold, echoing. He pushes her down the stairs, and she stumbles, half falls down them. At the bottom she rests against the wall, and it's cool against her forehead. The effort of the stairs has made her light headed. JJ pushes past her, and goes to the front door. He opens it a fraction and looks around. Satisfied, he brings her to it, and pulls her out into the early evening air. Naomi takes a sweet lungful. She looks up, sort of recognises where she is. The path next to the house, the road she can hear behind her. She's definitely been here before. He guides her round a corner and finally she knows. She pulls up in shock.

"Surprised?" he asks. "Fitting that it should end here, don't you think?"

It's hardly changed in all these years, the paints peeled a bit more, and the garden is obviously untended. But nevertheless, she's staring at Freddie's Shed. She doesn't understand why, but she starts to cry.

"I bought the place when Leo and Karen moved away, I knew it'd come in useful, but even I didn't realise it would be this momentous" JJ is almost proud.

"You're sick, JJ please, don't do this, whatever you want from me, just say, just don't do this, please, not here." Naomi is desperate, deeply buried memories rise unbidden, "Oh, please JJ, no..."

"You need to feel what I've felt these years. You do, you all do, he does." He picks out the words carefully "You haven't suffered like I've suffered; now you will" He opens the shed door, its musty, smells damp, he turns on the light, its flickers but stays on. Karen's Dance mirror is cracked, the bar gone, the paint on the walls is peeling and missing, there are puddles where the roof has finally given up after too many neglected winters. JJ pushes Naomi to the floor. Reaches behind him, pulls the Glock from the back waist band of his trousers. Shows her.

"Now we wait."

She cries.

OooooO

They walk slowly down the garden path, Cook leading the way, then Katie and Emily, Moses stands some distance off by the road, he's unhappy, but Cooks insistent, he doesn't want to give JJ any reason to be nervous. They stand in a line at the end of the garden, the shed before them. The door is open. A voice from inside call at them.

"What took you so long; we've been waiting days..."

They look at each other, Emily and Katie instinctively hold hands and carefully they walk to the door. Cook is the first to enter. He looks at the scene in front of him, like something from a horror film, JJ stands to one side of Naomi, she looks like she's been used as a punch bag, and he can see her head bowed she's her sobbing with fear, even from the doorway he can smell the sweat and state urine, it's degrading. JJ is smiling, seems pleased to see him. Cook wants to throw up, he shouts out;

"Naomi"

He turns to see Emily, and Katie, coming in, "DON'T" he cries out, but it's too late, Katie gasps in Horror, Emily seems not be able to take it in, collapses wordless to her knees, finally "Oh my god, what have you done to her, Naomi, please, it's Emily, look at me, are you..."

Naomi looks up, she can't believe what she's hearing, JJ had told her to keep her head down, but at the sight of them she can't seem to trust her own senses, she must be dreaming? She thinks. JJ snaps at her;

"Head down, bitch"

She does what she's told.

"JJ, I'm going to fucking rip you fucking pieces you fucking cunt. " It's quiet, menacing, Cooks fist are clenched, he looks ready to commit murder.

"Really? I find that hard to believe". JJ looks amused "My turn", he shows Cook the pistol. "Shut up Cook, I'm doing the talking today".

"You've no idea how long I've waited for this", he starts "How long I've been planning this, thinking about the moment when I can make you real". He doesn't worry about Cook's confused look; he knows that now, today Cook will suffer as he's suffered, and the tribe will have some of its integrity back. He continues "You need to suffer, Cook; you need to feel how I've felt, all these years. You ignored me, Cook, and now you can't ignore me anymore. I'm going to make you hurt like you've not felt before.

Cook interrupts, "By torturing Naomi? You're insane, you little fuck".

JJ looks at him sadly as though he's a child that doesn't understand a simple problem. "Not Naomi, Cook. You always were a little slow".

He brings up the gun, takes careful aim at Katie, pulls the trigger.

Two things happen in quick succession as the Glock is fired in the close confines of the shed. Naomi realises that this is her one chance, as she pushes as hard as she can against JJ, making him unbalanced, his aim is disturbed and his arms flails wildly. The noise is unbelievably loud; the heavy retort bounces off the walls, making all their ears ring, the room fills with smoke.

They all stop and listen as unbelievably they can hear the sound of a petrol two stroke being started and revved, JJ swings around in amazement as he sees the end of a giant yellow industrial chainsaw come through the gable end of the shed, mincing its half rotten timbers all too easily, showering them all in mangled chips of wood. Gadgie bursts through what remains of the end wall, sees JJ, and before he can bring the pistol up, fells him with one haymaker punch.

"Aye, that's you, right enough". He spits.

Cook looks at him silently, then: "You took your fucking time"

"Aye, Called the polis, they'll be here the noo", he switches off the chainsaw.

Emily runs over to Naomi, "Oh my god, Naomi, says something to me, please...oh god, look at you, what has he done to you? Cook help me". She pulls Naomi into her arms, and carefully lowers her to the floor, resting the broken woman as gently as she can in her lap, her tears fall onto Naomi's face. As the sounds of the approaching sirens start to echo in the shed, Naomi looks at Emily, smiles fractionally. "You came back." She passes out.

Katie stands, Head in hands in shock, as Moses comes into the shed behind her, "I heard the shot, is everything OK?" takes in the scene, "Don't think we'll be able to cover this one up" he sighs deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bristol Royal Infirmary**

She wakes briefly. Her face is bandaged, she can feel it across her nose, there are pads in her mouth, and she can feel with her tongue there's been some dental work, she takes a breath experimentally, she feels very little pain in her sides, _"thank fuck for heavy drugs"_, she thinks. It's only then she notices her hand is being held gently, she risks opening her eyes, the light hurts, she squints. Sees an elfin figure sitting in a plastic chair by her bed, her head is on the bed, and some-one has placed a pillow under it, she is fast asleep, breathing lightly. _"Oh, that's OK then"_ she thinks. She falls back into sleep herself.

**Empire Office London W1**

"It's all in the laptop he carried around, the police have said it contains a sort of journal, going back years and years, random stuff mostly. They've got a psychologist looking at it all. It's like the stuff he used to write on his wall at home only...angrier, they're using words like psychopath and shit like that, scary". Cook pauses, rubs his face. "They've asked me endless questions, but most of it... I don't know what JJ was talking about, it's gibberish really. They reckon all the details about the virus, and bank accounts are o there too, we should be able to recover most of the missing money". He stops, looks at Katie "There's videos of Emily on there as well"

She looks over, "What...videos?"

Cook looks away, "Maybe you should talk to Emily, there's one of her, and another girl"

Katie raises her eyebrows, "Really, how did that ..." she's lost for words. "Was JJ filming her?"

"The police think so yeah, they've sent a copy to the Police in New York to see if they can work out where JJ filmed her from. Maybe there's more stuff" Cook breaths in deeply, he's tired after 48 hours of questions and interviews. "Heard from Emily? How's Naomi?"

"Asleep mostly, they did some work on her nose and teeth, there's little they can do for her ribs, other than drugs to help the pain apparently, Ems is staying down there for a while, I think she slept at the Hospital last night" She pauses, something about him today seems uneasy, she doesn't know whether its her or the last few days. She stands walks over to him, and taking his hands in hers, asks gently, "What's on your mind?"

Cook pauses, "Oh, nothing..." he starts, then looking at the floor "I think I'm going to sell Empire"

She smiles, nods "Good idea"

"You're not angry? I thought you'd be pissed off, y'know? You love all this shit, you're good at it" Cook's relived

"Yeah, I know, but after what's happened, when it starts getting close like that..." She drifts off, "It's enough, I'm done, I resign, OK?" She laughs. They're close, and Cook leans in, Katie dodges away, smiling, "What will you do?

"I found this place in Scotland, it's a castle pretty much, needs work, we could, y'know..." He leans in again, pulling her closer.

"We? What do you mean, we" Katie's still smiling.

**Bristol Royal Infirmary**

Emily enters the now familiar hospital room to find the bed empty, momentarily confused, until she hears a cough from the bathroom, and a low breathed "Fucking hell". She walks over to the door, knocks, "You Ok in there?

"Shit...um, yeah fine, just hurts like fuck" Naomi replies. She opens the door, she's dressed, it's only then Emily Notices the bag on her bed.

"You've been discharged then?"

"Yep, nothing more they do really, I'm just waiting for some nurse to bring me some drugs, then I'm outta here, thank fuck" Naomi tries to smile, the tape over her nose and yellow bruised eyes make it look more of a grimace.

"Right, well, d'you want a lift or something?" Emily is confused, happy that Naomi is better, but she's become used to seeing her asleep, secretly revelling in having Naomi too herself for a couple of days, now that Naomi is better Emily feels at a loss.

Naomi can sense the awkwardness of the question, looks away "You don't have to, it's fine" she looks at the floor "What will you do now?"

Emily shakes her head, shrugs "Go home I suppose"

Naomi gets an odd feeling, when she realises by home Emily means New York.

There's an awkward silence between them. Emily breaks it suddenly "I met her in a bar..."

Naomi realises where this is headed, "Don't Em, you don't have to..."

"I want to, it's important to me" Emily looks directly at Naomi "I met her in a bar, I knew what she was straight away, she told me. We talked, small talk, nothing really, but she looked like you...so much like you". She looks down, plays with her hands, "I was stunned, I thought I was over you, but..." she stops for a moment takes a breath, "I went back the next day, got very drunk", nods at the memory, half smiles , "found her, I took her back to mine, screwed her..." she drifts, "I'm sorry".

"Ems, you were set up, Ok?" Naomi takes a step towards her, hesitates, unsure. "You thought you were over me? She asks, tentatively.

Emily breathes in through her nose, looks into Naomi's eyes, "I love you, always have, think I always will, I don't understand why we..." she gestures with her hands at the space between them.

"Because you fucked off to New York in a huff for two years?" Naomi smiles sadly.

"You could've come".

"I'm too stubborn" Naomi admits.

"We could make it work, you know, we just need to try..." Emily starts senses an opportunity slipping through her fingers. "Just try, say Yes, don't analyse it, just...that you love me, just yes will do right now".

"Emily, I don't know..." Naomi wants to more than anything in the world, is scared by it after all this time.

Emily smiles wryly, shakes her head. "Just say yes". Waits for Naomi's reply, the silence stretches out, she turns, squeezes her eyes shut, tries to stop the tears. Walks to the door. Only when her hand is on the handle does she hear it.

"Yes" it's quiet. She almost misses it.

She turns, sniffs the tears back, runs into Naomi's arms, kisses her fiercely for the first time in too long. She's crying and laughing at the same time. Only stops when she hears "Owww, that actually hurts a lot, but please don't stop".

**Strathyre, Scotland**

"Needs a bit of work, you said, Cookie, this is barely a pile of stones". They're standing on the castellated roof of the large house on the bank of Loch Lubnaig. "You sure about this? You want to live here?"

"Scotland, it just suits me, y'know". They stand quietly for a moment

Katie breaks the silence, standing looking at the view, she says quietly "When JJ wanted to hurt you the most, he pointed that gun at me"

"Yep" Cook turns to face her "he was right as well, the thought of losing you..."He opens his mouth to continue, Katie presses a finger to his lips.

"If you're about to say what I think you're going to say, make sure you mean it Cookie, I don't think I could stand it if you're just saying it for effect, y'know?"

He smiles at her. "You and me" pauses, d'you want me to say it?"

She simply nods at him.

"I love you, have done for years."

"Really?"

"Really"

"You sure?"

"Sure, trust me..." he smiles, pulls her into a hug.

**Some Time Later**

Emily and Naomi are driving north; they've rented the largest Beamer they could find. Emily is driving; she's slightly hunched over the wheel, her tongue sticks out the corner of her mouth ever so slightly. Naomi looks over at the Speedo. She's remarkably calm when she nods, and says "138, new record...Ems, my love, I don't think this section is dual carriageway "

"Right"

"And I don't think that man is flashing his lights at you because he knows who you are"

"Right"

"In your own time then" she goes back to looking at the map.

OooooO

They pull up outside the front of the House, covered in scaffold and protective plastic sheeting, it looks gift wrapped. They get out stretch, the door opens, Katie, Panda, Thomas and small children tumble out, there are smiles, hugs, words of welcome, small talk about journeys, scooping of children into arms. Invited up by Katie and Cook, a long weekend, all of them have looked forward to it for a long time. They spend time on the Loch, Cook's hired Jet skis. Panda and Emily have first dibs. They race up and down the loch, finally coming in, grinding the skis up on the pebble beach,

Panda wrings out her tee-shirt "Blimey I'm soaked, are you wet Em?"

Emily shrugs off her buoyancy aid, "It wasn't that exciting Panda"

Cook snorts beer out of his nose.

That evening they eat in the kitchen, it's more or less complete but they still end up with a big take out, it's all they can agree on. There's laughter, and arguments over bread, and food, raised voices compete to be heard, the music is loud, Esme, and Freddie run around their legs, playing tag under the table.

Cook loves it.

OooooO

Naomi and Cook are sat in the conservatory, it's late, or early depending on which end you're coming from. They're playing chess, a ritual. They're drinking their way steadily through Cook's collection of single malts. They exchange pawns, the score is 4-1 to Naomi, and Cook suspects Naomi let him win that game.

Cook regards his friend, reaches over, and holding her gently by the chin moves her face to one side. "Definitely bent"

"A constant reminder" she half smiles at him. "D'you think we'll ever really know what he wanted from us?"

"Dunno, hopefully, he's getting the best treatment I can get for him" he watches her shudder slightly "Sorry, change the subject".

Naomi takes a swig, "So, how much then?"

"How much what?" Cook concentrates on the board

"Did you flog Empire for?"

He doesn't look up "200 million"

Naomi nods appreciatively, "You greedy fucker" she smiles.

Cook nods, "Hell yeah, want some?"

"Still don't want your money Cook"

They both look over as Emily wanders in, her hair in spiky disarray. Face smudged with sleep, she wanders over to them, Naomi swings her legs around, and Emily plonks down in her lap, Naomi kisses her forehead.

"You Ok?" Naomi asks

"Nightmares" Emily stands and stretches

"Oh poor Ems, you want me to come to bed?"

"No, you're Ok, finish your game", she points out the window, "It's nearly dawn" She wanders into the kitchen, comes back with a half drunk glass of milk, and a white moustache. "I'll get up", she wanders out, Cook swings around, watches her go, and is kicked in the shins under the table for his trouble.

"Oi, that's my Fitch, get your own"

Cook looks at her for a long time, shakes his head, finally "And you let her slip out of your life, because..?"

Naomi smiles "yeah yeah, don't rub it in, she does a good enough job of that"

Naomi takes another pawn and a bishop, before Emily wanders back in dressed, she rattles a set of keys

"Fancy a drive?"

Naomi and Cook shrug at each other.

**Bell view Secure Hospital **

He's handed a small plastic vial that contains a small blue and white pill, he knows what's expected of him. He picks it up, throws it into his mouth, and quickly takes a swig of water, putting the glass down he holds out his hands, and opens his mouth wide. Satisfied, the nurse makes a note in a book, and moves away to the next patient. He waits, makes sure the CCTV is swinging the opposite way, and snorts the pill down from the back of his throat, and into his pocket in a quick motion.

"Stay real" he mutters to himself.

**Fin **

**A/N It's wrong to build a whole story round a Jesus/Moses joke right? This was going to be a different story until the whole JJ as a stalking nightmare thing came to me one night; I should really get out more, just wished I had the turn of phrase of some of the writers on here. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to critique as much as you want, it's how we learn, right?**


End file.
